hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Heather Allison
Heather Allison (ヘザー アリソン Hezaa Arison) is the NPC of wikia user 72Kore. She's a stereotypical American transfer student at her first year renowned for acting like an extreme weeaboo and her philosophy of "living life like an anime". Please do NOT use this OC without any permission from 72Kore, including roleplays, fanfictions and so on. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well even if it's just adding categories. Personality One of Heather's most distinguishing traits is her never ending flow of energy, obviously shown in her personality. She is usually cheerful and bubbly, and tends to see things more optimistically. It has been insinuated many times that Heather is what people usually call an airhead. Generally she would forget what she was doing and her straightforward way of putting things that unknowingly insulted someone. This trait of hers aggravates her own natural clumsy tendencies, causing her to take many spills and experience difficulty. She has a fairly "extensive" reputation of her being a huge weeaboo. Most of it related to the fact she acting Japanese despite obviously being American and not knowing the culture of the mentioned country except for anime and that she claims herself as an otaku after barely making it through three episodes of One Piece. She loathes having told so, and she will literally attack anyone who dare insult her. It is implied that it's highly possible that her air-headed tendencies is a facade just to embody a large number of Moe characteristics and fill her own self-belief to "live her life like an anime", which is shown she acted like a "Do-M", an extreme masochistic when it comes to her love interest Satoru Tsukiko and claiming she wants to "be destroyed mentally and physically" despite being afraid of a little pain in the first place. Appearance Heather has a rather flashy appearance in contrast to most students, having dirty blond hair that is tied into twintails due to her self-proclaimed Tsundere traits. She has a tall, busty figure, and she stands about 172 cm tall while she weights around 59 kg, while she also has a cup size of a large C cup. Her features are small and round while her eyes are blue. Heather's skin colour is sprayed to be slightly tan and she tends to wear a lot of makeup as well. Heather wears the female summer school uniform, but with the skirt modified to be shorter and without the petticoat. She wears her uniform with two a pair of loose white stockings. Her outfits out of school are suggested to be highly-influenced by the Gyaru style. Statistics Powers and Mutations Since Heather is a human, she doesn't posses any power or mutations in general. Abilities Agility Heather has been noted for her agility which is attributed to her being a former member of the gymnastics club in her previous school before she transferred. It's possible she's one of, if not the most physically agile student, which she attributes to cheerleading. Possessions Smartphone Heather owns a smartphone which is the newest model as she loves selfies, Tumblr, Snapchat, Instagram and so on. Trivia * Her name was chosen since both "Heather" and "Allison" are one of the most common American female names the creator could think off. * Heather's Japanese pronunciation could be barely understood by others, and her high-pitched fake Asian accent only seems to make things worse. * As mentioned many times by YoshinoYandere, Heather somehow resembles Tiffany Maye from HuniePop although the creator highly denies it and was merely a coincidence. Category:Students Category:Females Category:Human Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:First Years Category:Class 1-2 Category:Cheerleading Club Category:NPCs Category:Exchange Student Category:72Kore's NPCs